Game Mechanics
2 sentences about the game. __TOC__ Merging Merging can be done by combining 3 or more of the same objects. Any object that cannot be merged displays a red message saying "" when moved. Objects that will be pulled into the merge are highlighted with white lining. Merging objects yields reduced amount of higher tier of same object. The amount of higher tier objects obtained depends on the performed merging group; 5:2 or 3:1. * 5:2: Merging 5 of the same object yields 2 of the higher tier object. Example: (edit) More generally, if n items are merged where n=5k for some k , then the yield is 2\cdot\frac{n}{5} = 2\cdot k of the higher tier of the same item. Example: (edit) * 3:1: Merging 3 of the same object yields 1 of the higher tier object. Example: (edit) More generally, if n items are merged where n\neq 5k for any k\in \mathbb{N} , then the yield is 2\cdot\frac{n}{5} = 2\cdot k of the higher tier of the same item. Example: (edit) -- v will be condensed v -- When you merge exactly 3 items, the result will be 1 item of 1 tier higher. As an example, 3 Candles (tier 2 Love Lanterns) will produce 1 Candle Dicks (tier 3 Love Lanterns). When you merge exactly 5 items, the result will be 2 items of 1 tier higher. As an example, 5 Candles will produce 2 Candle Dicks. Merging 4 items will produce 1 item of 1 tier higher, and leave one of the 4 input items as it was (though if it was on a polluted tile, that tile will be healed). Merging higher number of items can lose you some of the starting items, e.g. 5 and 6 will result in 2 items. And if you merge a lot of items, the output of your merge can merge too, even merging with nearby items of that tier. This "chaining" you can turn off in your home base. And you can alter the behaviour of item placement in your home. Normally, if you drop an item between two items, a merge will happen; you can turn the option on to only merge if you place an item over another item instead of next to it. -- ^ will be condensed ^ -- Merging groups When you merge a large amount of items, the game will do the following: * Merges will try to consume as much of your starting items indicated by the white lining. * Merges will try to make as much higher tier items as will be possible with 5 and 3 mergers, giving back at most 1 starter item. Therefore you have best efficiency with multiples of 5. The first step of merging looks like this: Mouse Interactions The game uses only the left mouse button, but in various ways. Single Short Click. Selects and trys to consume or activate. Single Long Click. Selects. Clicking an empty tile while an item is selected moves that item into the empty tile. Double Click. Harvest or Work or Attack, depends on target. If it can be activated, it will be activated plus harvested/worked, and if it is consumable, it will be consumed. Drag&Drop. The map can be scrolled with that. For nymphs, this initiates the Double Click Action, without doing any possible activation. For items, it moves them, where you drop them, and while holding an item, you can scroll the map by pointing at the edges. Empty tiles will be filled with the dropped item. Occupied tiles depend on the items. If the items can be combined (like a key and a chest), they combine, otherwise the dropped item will push the other item away. This pushing will not initiate a merge. Quadruple Click. Any T6+ harvestable structure can be harvested by two nymphs. To send the second one, you either have to do four clicks before the first nymphs starts, or send the second nymph via Drag&Drop. This is, because the third click on the item would be an activation of an ongoing harvest, and such a click cancels the harvest. Flinging. That is a Drag&Drop motion where you let go while in motion. You can fling any floaty object, like nymphs, bubbles and air ships. A nymph will "reset", if you fling her too far. You need to do this, if a nymph gets stuck and unresponsive. Any other item will just reappear somewhere in the middle if you fling it over the edge of the allowed air space. Healing Tiles Certain Actions provide Healing Power. This "energy" floats to a nearby polluted or dead tile (or a Golem) and trys to heal it. Leftover healing will spread to other nearby polluted tiles. Low healing power will be consumed by a dead tile entirely. If there is nothing to heal, healing power gets converted into score points. Actions that produce healing power are clicking a pheromone, activating a flower bed, popping a combo bubble, creating candles, merging trees, merging flowers. Big healing only comes from pheromones, but some maps benefit from creative application of other forms of healing. Dead Tiles can only be healed by merging the item on it or by activating a special tile next to them (some maps do have those). Polluted tiles can also be healed by merging. Key Item Tiles show a silouette of an item and have a floating key above them and a clouded area near them. They first have to be healed and then the key item can be placed on the tile. The key item is not consumed. If the key is clicked, you get a pop up, what item is needed, but the tile has to be healed first for this. Item Actions An item can take on various actions by the player. The player can harvest, work, attack or activate an item. Harvesting, working and attacking requires double clicking but activating requires a single click. Most items can only take on a single action but there are items that can take on multiple actions or no actions at all. For example Flower Beds are both harvestable and activatable and Fertility Statue takes no actions. Harvesting Double clicking a harvestable item issues a Nymph to harvest it. After the harvest timer passes, the Nymph picks up an item. Some higher tier items can be harvested by 2 or 3 Nymphs at the same time. If an item is being harvested, clicking on the item or the Nymph(s) stops the harvest. Nymphs will auto-harvest available items as long as there is more than 1 empty tile on the map. For most item, the harvest process does not harm it in any way but some items disappear after certain harvest actions. These items are called Dissipating Items. Dissipating Items Dissipating items vanish after certain harvest actions. Dissipating items and their harvest limit is as follows: * Junk: 1 Harvest. * Junk Pile: 3 to 4 Harvests. * Something stove: x Harvests. * Steamshipwreck or something: x Harvests. * Locomotive wreck: x Harvests. Working Double clicking or dragging a nymph on a workable item issues a Nymph to work on it. After the work timer passes, the Nymph converts the item into another item. This conversion is irreversible and it destroys the first item. Some examples to workable items are safes, eco dildos, bras and panties. Buildings in home base have to be worked too, before they give their bonus. Nymphs will not work on any item unless the player manually issues the command. An item can be worked by only one Nymph. Attacking Double clicking or dragging an nymph on an attackable item issues a Nymph to attack it. If an item is attackable, then they cannot be harvestable or workable. Attackable items cannot be merged, moved or sold. It is possible to issue multiple Nymphs to attack on the same target. Nymphs attack by sending damaging orbs to the target and each orb deals 1 damage. Attackable items gets destroyed when their health reaches zero and as a result they drop mergable items. They will drop same amount of items they occupy on the map. Some examples to attackable items are golems and factories. You can abort an attack by issuing the nymph any other command, like moving her. For golems there is a special attack, that does not involve nymphs. Just do any healing. Instead of targetting polluted tiles, the healing power will target any golems. Activating Items Clicking (tap) on an activatable item activates it. There are two kinds of activatable items: * Single Use Activatable Items: These items activate and immediately vanish upon activation. Some examples to these items are pheromones, clouds and sex toys. These items cannot be sold or destroyed. * Permanent Activatable Items: These items can be activated whenever their cooldowns are available. This cooldown mechanic is referred as active cooldown. They do not vanish upon activation. Some examples to these items are balloons, lower tier treasuries and warehouses. Timers There are two types of cooldowns in the game; Active cooldowns and Passive cooldowns. The name of the cooldown refers to what action the player must take to start the cooldown, not how the cooldown works. Active cooldowns Treasuries and warehouses have active cooldowns. The player must manually activate (tap) them to activate them and start the cooldown. Active cooldowns work by storing a date in the player's savefile. This means that it doesn't matter what the player does; the cooldown's timer will advance. That means the cooldown timer will advance when in other levels, when not playing the game, when looking at scenes or the store and when the "are you still playing" screen is shown. The Cock Pylon (reward item for Fullmoon Event) has an active cooldown. Passive cooldowns Golem totems and Brothels have passive cooldowns. Golem Totems will spawn ink on their own, no player interaction required. Passive cooldowns are stored as seconds in the player's savefile. This means that the player must be playing the level for passive cooldowns to advance. The only thing that advances the passive cooldown is playing the level without having other screens open. Passive cooldowns will reset if the cooldown expires and there is no space to spawn the item. Passive cooldowns will pause on bubbled items. The Sweet Desert (reward item for Summer Event) has a very long passive cooldown. Map full When the map is full (or almost full; there is only 1 space left), Nymphs will stop initiating harvesting actions by themselves. Passive spawners, such as Golem Totems, will not spawn any more items (though they will refuse to spawn more items when there's only 1 more space left directly around them, ignoring the state of the map as a whole). When items can't fit anymore and MUST be placed, the game will bubble them. Intentionally doing this (by placing an item on top of a larger item which has no place to fit anymore) is referred to as "bubbling". Floating Objects Almost all objects in the game occupy at least one tile (1x1) and they are completely stationary. However, there are some objects that do not occupy any tiles at all. These objects are called floating objects and they cannot be bubbled. A few examples of floating objects include wind lamps, balloons and clouds. Floating objects do not occupy tiles on the ground and they can only be merged if the player overlaps 3 or more of them. It is speculated that the game considers Nymphs as floating objects. Wax candles always enter the screen floating from left to right, while other floating objects remain stationary at their location unless player moves them. You can place floating objects above each other at the exact same spot, if they do not merge.